Les dossiers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - La jeunesse de Nemo
by Zeugma412
Summary: Nemo n'a pas toujours été un Enquêteur International. Au détour d'une discussion, les Sorciers vont en apprendre beaucoup sur sa jeunesse. UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Histoire écrite sur une suggestion de Karozthor the Necromagus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; celui du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : OC, Severus Snape, J. Dawlish, Xénophilius Lovegood.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Une nouvelle histoire sur une idée de Karozthor the Necromagus.

Notez bien : **''** _paroles en anglais_ **''**

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

Nd'A : pour cette fic, il y aura un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

Les dossiers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - La jeunesse de Nemo

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Bar des Louchébems, à Paris, était plutôt calme en cette matinée qui voyait éclore le printemps dans la capitale : on était dans cet entre-deux où les feuilles commençaient à teinter de vert les branches nues, où les chants des oiseaux étaient plus joyeux, où l'air lui-même semblait tout faire pour que les gens émergent de chez eux, pareils aux fleurs sortant de terre.

Oui, c'était une journée en or qui s'annonçait. Dans la Salle du Bar, le Patron, Nemo, préparait des cafés pour son équipe, équipe qui se résumait pour l'instant à un gros bébé de deux mètres trente, Alistair, Minotaure de son état et son compagnon d'âme, Severus Snape, Sorcier, Maître des Potions et Professeur à la prestigieuse École de Poudlard, en Ecosse. Les deux sortaient tout juste d'un voyage dans le temps qui les avait bien fatigués, et Nemo les chouchoutait. Ce qui impliquait un petit-déjeuner copieux chaque matin.

"Bon sang ! râlait Alistair devant les gâteaux posés sur la table, t'as pas plus léger ? C'est le genre de truc qui te fait grossir de trois kilos rien qu'en les regardant. Et mes poignées d'amour, t'y penses ?

\- Tes poignées d'amour, elles se sont transformées en bouée depuis longtemps.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Ah oui ?! Et que tu aies dû prendre une taille supplémentaire pour tes pantalons, c'est pas vrai non plus ?

\- Je... je voulais être à l'aise.

\- Va faire croire ça à d'autres !"

Severus ferma son esprit aux éclats de voix de ses amis. Il ne se formalisait pas de cette discussion-dispute, elle avait lieu tous les matins mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de boire son café sans devoir y faire face. Nemo dut le comprendre, il arrêta de parler et retourna derrière son comptoir.

Juste à temps pour voir s'allumer un clignotant dissimulé dans l'ombre du téléphone.

"Eh ! fit-il aux deux compagnons, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de Transplaner dans l'arrière-cour."

Ayant eux-mêmes senti la distorsion familière, le duo se leva.

La porte donnant sur l'arrière-cour s'ouvrit.

Mais l'identité de l'homme qui entra dans le Bar surprit tout le monde.

 **.**

 _"Dawlish ?!"_

C'était bien l'Auror qui se tenait devant eux, amaigri, un peu pâle, mais sur ses deux pieds.

Quand il avait été blessé, au Palais de Buckingham, Severus lui avait donné les premiers soins et avait organisé son évacuation à Sainte Mangouste, l'Hôpital Sorcier. Depuis, il avait peu de nouvelles : coma, réveil, convalescence... l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard avait chassé toute autre préoccupation et le Potionniste l'avait oublié.

De toute évidence, la réciproque n'était pas vraie.

"Bonjour, puis-je...", fit l'homme en désignant une chaise face à eux.

Alistair sauva la situation. Lui n'avait pas de contentieux avec l'Auror, et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir monopolisé l'attention de Sev à Buckingham, conduisant de ce fait Dawlish à prendre des risques ayant mené à son agression.

"Bien sûr, asseyez-vous avec nous !" dit-il franchement.

Une théière fumante et une tasse devinrent les voisines des cafés du duo et la conversation reprit, ou plutôt Dawlish embraya aussitôt :

"Je voulais vous remercier, fit-il en regardant Severus dans les yeux, les Médicomages ont dit que mon cas aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave si vous n'aviez agi avec célérité.

\- Remerciez plutôt le fait que j'ai fait plusieurs stages en Médicomagie pour être reconnu apte à élaborer des potions de soins.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, votre action a réduit de moitié ma convalescence. Rien que pour cela..."

Le Potionniste balaya les mots d'un revers de main. Il n'avait _vraiment pas_ l'habitude des remerciements, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui, hier encore, lui aurait mis la main au collet avec plaisir.

"Alors, vous avez repris du service ? demanda Alistair qui sentait son compagnon mal à l'aise.

\- Je retourne sur le terrain lundi.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Sainte Mangouste vous a gardé quatre mois.

\- Oh non ! J'en suis sorti début février, mais mon chef n'a pas voulu que je reprenne les enquêtes extérieures. Il m'a envoyé aux Archives. J'étais chargé de trier des vieux dossiers datant des années cinquante et soixante.

\- Beurk, y'a plus fun comme occupation !

-Sans doute mais dans ces parchemins, on voit parfois des noms qui vous sont familiers. Savez-vous lequel j'ai vu dans un dossier vieux de quarante ans ?"

Le duo secoua la tête.

"Antoine Morin.

\- _**Nemo ?!"**_

Le Minotaure et le Potionniste pivotèrent vers le comptoir, où l'objet de leur discussion ne bougeait plus.

"Une minute ! fit Alistair au vieil homme, y'a quarante ans, t'étais même pas majeur. Comment ton nom s'est-il retrouvé dans les archives des Aurors ?"

Nemo sourit, perdu dans ses pensées, revint à lui et dit :

"C'était ma toute première enquête criminelle.

C'était aussi la première fois que je rencontrais un Sorcier,

et que j'en arrêtais un autre."

 **.**

"Allez quoi, raconte ! Steupléééé !"

Alistair avait écarquillé les yeux façon Chat Potté pour faire fléchir son Chef, sachant que le vieil homme ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Il avait raison.

Nemo céda,

et commença un récit qui les tint occupés pendant longtemps.

"C'était en 1957, j'avais vingt ans..."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Début décembre, à la limite entre la Lozère et la Haute-Loire._

 **"Antoine !**

\- Encore cinq minutes, tante Othilie, gémit une voix sous les couvertures.

\- _**Nemo, sors de ton lit !"**_

Ouille ! Quand sa tante utilisait le surnom qu'il s'était lui-même donné, Antoine Morin savait qu'il avait intérêt à obéir. La grippe qu'il avait attrapée pendant ses patrouilles de police étant - presque - guérie, il n'avait plus de raison de rester. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l'appelait ? Pour le renvoyer dans son deux-pièces ?

Le jeune homme délaissa à regret le journal de bandes dessinées qu'il lisait en cachette. Sa tante affirmait que ce n'était que des gamineries, que ces B.D, comme il disait, n'avaient aucun avenir. Elle se trompait, il en était certain. Tiens, rien que le nouveau personnage qui débutait là ses aventures, ce "Gaston Lagaffe", il était sûr qu'il connaîtrait le succès et que dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, il serait au moins aussi célèbre que ce Camus qui avait, peu de temps auparavant, obtenu le Prix Nobel de Littérature.

S'habillant à la hâte, Antoine se précipita vers le lavabo que ses parents avaient fait installer à côté de sa chambre. Le Chauffe-eau lui donna de quoi faire une toilette sommaire et il descendit à la cuisine. Sa tante s'affairait devant son poêle à charbon, déjà chaud, et le café de la veille chauffait dans sa petite casserole attitrée. Une scène familière, si familière que Nemo ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un d'autre était là.

Un gendarme.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas ici ! répondit sa tante, du côté du Lac du Bouchet.

\- Mais c'est loin ! Pourquoi est-il venu ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'homme en uniforme.

Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit :

"On nous a signalé une mort violente dans ce secteur.

\- _Votre_ Secteur. En quoi suis-je concerné ? Je suis policier au Puy en Velay, je vous signale.

\- Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Toutes les routes sont bloquées : par la neige pour celle de Mende, et celle du Puy par un grave accident. D'ailleurs, tous mes collègues y sont, c'est pour cela que j'étais tout seul à la brigade, quand j'ai reçu le coup de téléphone.

\- Mais cela n'explique toujours pas _pourquoi_ vous êtes chez nous?!

\- Ben, vous avez une solide réputation d'enquêteur dans le coin, même votre chef le reconnaît, et je savais par des bavardages que vous étiez chez votre tante. Et surtout..."

Le gendarme jeta un œil inquiet à cette dernière qui comprit et s'éloigna.

"... je n'ai pas voulu le dire devant elle, mais cette affaire sent le souffre. Le paysan qui a donné l'alerte bégayait sans cesse au téléphone, il avait peur.

S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Morin, venez avec moi. Je n'arriverai à rien tout seul."

Antoine n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler et ne croyait pas au surnaturel. Il savait depuis longtemps ce dont étaient capables les êtres humains en ce qui concernait le mal. Cette enquête allait le démontrer encore une fois.

Sans doute.

"Bon, autant partir maintenant, fit-il au gendarme soulagé, quelle voiture avez-vous ?

\- Ma Deux Chevaux personnelle. Mais ça ira ! la route est dégagé sur le tronçon qui nous intéresse. Un sacré coup de chance."

 _Tu parles d'une chance !_ pensa Nemo en pénétrant dans l'habitacle glacé du véhicule, _si ça se trouve, on va nous découvrir au dégel dans un bas-côté, conservés comme dans ces frigos nouveau modèle._

Heureusement, sa tante l'avait obligé à mettre deux paires de chaussettes de laine, une paire de bottes en caoutchouc et deux vestes épaisses l'une sur l'autre. De quoi tenir pendant le trajet.

La deux Chevaux démarra, hoqueta et finit par prendre le chemin menant vers le Lac du Bouchet.

Conducteur et passager n'auraient jamais imaginé ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur place.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils durent marcher dans la neige un kilomètre avant d'arriver sur les lieux du crime. Les indications du paysan étaient vagues, sauf sur un point : il fallait faire trois-cents pas vers le Nord, à partir du panneau du village, puis franchir un pont romain et redescendre de l'autre côté de la vallée. Pour le reste... ils pouvaient pas manquer le corps.

Et quand Nemo le vit, il faillit réviser ses certitudes concernant la présence ou non du Malin dans cette histoire. Bon sang, quelle horreur !

"Savez-vous qui il est ? se força-t-il à demander au gendarme verdissant.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom, mais les gens d'ici le surnommait 'le fou'.

\- Je vois. Un solitaire.

\- Oh non ! Il avait un gamin.

\- _Quoi ?! Où est-il ?_

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! Sans doute chez lui."

Nemo dut se retenir d'étrangler le gendarme quand celui-ci lui précisa qu'ils avaient encore deux kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver au logis de la victime.

"Bon, allons-y ! fit-il.

\- Eh, et le...

\- Il ne partira pas."

Et ils s'éloignèrent, avec un lot très important d'énigmes à résoudre :

Qui était la victime ?

Comment était-elle morte ? Le sang avait coulé, mais il n'avait pas vu de blessures.

Et surtout, comment le meurtrier avait-il fait pour tuer ? La neige était intacte dix mètres tout autour du corps.

 **.**

"Voilà, c'est là !" précisa l'homme en uniforme.

La maison était toute en longueur, adossée à la roche et sans doute aussi reliée à un passage qui permettait jadis aux éleveurs de garder dans les grottes voisines les vaches et les moutons. Maintenant, elle ne servait - elle n'avait servi - que de refuge pour un étranger et son fils.

La porte était fermée à clé. Ne voyant pas d'autre moyen d'entrer Nemo frappa très fort, espérant que l'enfant, s'il était là, les entendrait et viendrait ouvrir.

Un son lugubre, la porte s'entrouvrit.

 _Mais c'est un tout jeune garçon !_ s'exclama-t-il in petto.

C'était un gamin de cinq... six ans, grand maximum. Mince. Blond.

Dès qu'il les avait vu, il avait laissé l'huis ouvert et s'était éloigné dans les profondeurs du logis. Les deux adultes l'avaient suivi.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé dans la cuisine, seule pièce chauffée, assis devant l'âtre il tournait et retournait une baguette de bois ouvragée dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura le gendarme, peut-être une baguette de chef d'orchestre ?"

Ne sachant comment interroger l'enfant, Nemo choisit de feindre l'ignorance :

"Nous... euh... nous voulons rencontrer ton père.

\- Vous l'avez vu", fit le garçon, les yeux toujours baissés sur la baguette.

L'adulte blêmit. _Comment cet enfant pouvait-il savoir ?_

Les réponses ne viendraient pas de sitôt. Visiblement, le petit se renfermait dans un monde dont ils n'avaient pas la clé.

Sauf si...

Dans les quelques mots prononcés, il avait décelé un accent britannique. Il connaissait, sa famille avait des voisins originaires de Londres, en Indochine.

"Tu es Anglais ? Je peux te parler dans ta langue, si tu veux."

L'enfant releva la tête. La hocha.

 **''** _Bien_ , fit Nemo, _nous avons beaucoup de questions à te poser, mais avant tout, nous aimerions savoir quel est ton nom. Veux-tu bien nous le dire ?_ **''**

Le garçon se troubla, fixa intensément la baguette entre ses doigts, puis haussa les épaules.

 **''** _Je m'appelle Lovegood... Xénophilius Lovegood_ , **''** finit-il par dire aux deux représentants des forces de l'ordre.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; ceux du Dix-neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Xénophilius Lovegood, , OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : quetsche, merci pour ta review, c'est sûr que commencer la découverte de la Magie par Xénophilius Lovegood (même enfant), c'est spécial.

 **.**

Nemo et le gendarme font plus ample connaissance avec le jeune Xénophilius, découvrent la Magie et le danger les rattrape.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les Dossiers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - La jeunesse de Nemo

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Incroyable ! fit Severus, vous avez rencontré Xénophilius Lovegood lorsqu'il était enfant ?

\- Oui. Tu le connais ?

\- Pas personnellement. Sa fille, Luna, est une de mes élèves.

\- Une miraculée.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que son père a bien failli mourir, ce matin de décembre où je l'ai vu."

 _Hein ?!_

"Ça vire au dramatique, ton histoire, susurra Alistair à Nemo après quelques secondes, ça risque de heurter nos petits cœurs fragiles...

\- La seule chose qui puisse heurter le tien, c'est une défaite de l'équipe de Rugby d'Angleterre. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

\- Une bouteille de Vodka de ta réserve... comme soutien.

\- Non.

\- Méssant ! Tu auras notre... euh, notre dépression nerveuse sur la conscience.

\- Je m'en remettrai.

Bon, tu fermes ton museau pour que je puisse continuer ?!"

Le Minotaure hocha la tête et le récit put reprendre.

 **.**

 _1957_

Dans la maison de Lozère, Nemo et le gendarme commençaient à perdre patience.

L'interrogatoire du gamin se passait bien, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne demande quelle était l'activité de son père et _pourquoi_ ils s'étaient installés dans cet endroit si loin de tout. Depuis...

Depuis l'enfant courait d'une pièce à l'autre avec l'étrange baguette tendue devant lui, essayant de faire... ils ne savaient quoi.

"Ça y est, j'ai compris ! s'écria le gendarme : le bâton est une baguette de sourcier et il cherche de l'eau.

\- A l'intérieur d'une maison ?

\- Euh..."

Nemo quitta l'homme des yeux pour se concentrer sur le garçon, car ce dernier était passé d'hyperactif à figé, juste en entendant le mot "sourcier". Se pourrait-il que son collègue ait eu raison ?

Non. Et l'enfant lui-même secouait la tête, paraissant répondre à ses pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dernier était de plus en plus fébrile, la mâchoire serrée à s'en casser les dents, la baguette prise dans l'étau de ses doigts et advint l'incroyable : de la pointe fine jaillirent des étincelles qui se propagèrent dans toute la pièce, faisant s'entrechoquer les verres sur l'évier et soufflant le képi du gendarme jusqu'au lustre pourvu de bougeoirs vides où il s'accrocha.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment a-t-il fait ça ?" s'écria à nouveau le propriétaire dudit képi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il _est ?"_

Nemo n'avait pas la réponse, mais comprenait qu'ici régnait l'irrationnel. Il n'en était pas effrayé, ses voyages - et les gens qu'il avait rencontré - ayant contribué à rayer le mot 'normal' de son vocabulaire.

Xénophilius le fixait, rassuré par cette absence de peur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :

"Je ne suis pas un **Sour** cier, je suis un **Sor** cier !" fit-il en son français heurté.

Après ce qu'il avait vu, Nemo était prêt à le croire.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

L'enfant leur avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'était le monde magique. Pour Antoine Morin c'était un émerveillement, pour le gendarme... il aurait voulu déclarer que ce n'était que sornettes, qu'un rêve issu d'une imagination trop fertile, mais chaque coup d'œil à son képi le rendait muet.

"... mon père Silianus voulait percer le mystère des zones blanches, finit par dire Xénophilius, ces endroits où il n'y a pas de Magie...

\- Et il n'a pas pu le faire en Angleterre ?"

L'enfant rougit. _Aïe, question sensible !_

"Non, répondit-il, les autres _chercheurs_ ne l'ont pas appuyé. Ils disaient qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

\- Euh...

\- Ils le surnommaient Silly Lovegood, vous savez ?"

Les joues restaient empourprées. Nemo se sentit très triste pour l'enfant, quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que lui ne devrait pas connaître ces vexations qui étaient des chicayas d'adultes.

"Quand on est arrivé ici, en été, continua-t-il en reniflant, il y avait plein de lieux d'où la Magie était absente. C'était parfois tout un ensemble : forêt, prairie, lac, ou à peine un fragment. Cela jouait même dans la maison, c'est pourquoi je courais tout à l'heure à la recherche d'énergie magique. Papa..."

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin des yeux.

"... mon père était aux anges. Il ne cessait d'aller au dehors pour 'cartographier les zones blanches et tenter d'en tirer un schéma cohérent'. C'était ce qu'il disait.

\- Attends, cela veut dire que tu restais tout seul à l'intérieur ?

\- Les derniers temps, oui, à cause de la neige. Mais je ne m'ennuyais pas ! Il m'avait appris à lire.

\- Tout de même...

\- Ce n'était pas un mauvais père ! Il... il avait le projet de m'inscrire à l'école du village moldu, pour la rentrée de janvier, et... _snif !"_

Cette fois-ci les pleurs coulaient.

" _J'suis tout seul, maint'nant_ \- _snif ! - j'ai plus pers...- snif !_ \- _j'ai plus persooonne !"_

Nemo le prit tout contre lui.

 **.**

La digue avait cédé,

sa veste se mouillait mais il n'en avait cure. Xénophilius souffrait, et il ferait tout pour consoler l'enfant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les révélations du gamin n'avaient pas concouru à éclaircir l'affaire.

Nemo se trouvait face à deux hypothèses qui ne l'enchantaient guère : soit le décès de Silianus Lovegood était dû à la Magie - une sorte d'overdose, peut-être - soit un Sorcier malfaisant l'avait assassiné. Dans les deux cas, il allait avoir du mal à expliquer cela à ses supérieurs. Mais ce dernier point attendrait. Le vent s'était levé et se faufilait dans les failles des murs, ils devaient partir avant d'être gelés sur place.

Xénophilius les fit passer à l'arrière de la maison, où l'unique porte donnait sur une cour et... un chemin que surplombait la départementale.

"Eeeh, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait passer par là !" fit le gendarme, sous le regard plein de reproches de Nemo.

Pour 'punition', il dut aller chercher la voiture pendant que les deux autres attendaient à l'abri. Un coup de klaxon signala son retour, trente minutes plus tard.

Antoine suivit l'enfant sur le sentier pendant au moins cent mètres, puis...

 _"Que ?!"_

Une grande silhouette leur barrait le passage vers le bitume. Un bonhomme de neige aussi haut qu'un homme. Un corbeau perché sur son chapeau s'envola.

"Nous l'avons fait ensemble, papa et moi, murmura le garçon.

\- Ah, une activité distrayante en famille ?

\- Non ! coupa-t-il, et la tristesse revint dans ses yeux, les gens du village passaient souvent par ici, ils savaient, _eux_ , qui habitait au bout de ce chemin. Et papa avait eu l'idée de faire ce bonhomme pour leur montrer que nous étions comme eux."

 _Que nous n'étions pas dangereux._

Nemo retint un grognement. Il était partagé, l'idée de Silianus n'était pas bête, mais l'utilisation déviée du bonhomme de neige le troublait. D'un côté, c'était une tentative de se concilier les voisins, d'un autre cela avait eu pour effet de chagriner son fils, malheureux de voir qu'une activité ludique n'était qu'utilitaire.

Désespérant.

Distrait, le jeune adulte ne fit pas attention à ses pas, et ses bottes se prirent dans des racines sous les croassements moqueurs du corvidé.

Elles lui sauvèrent la vie.

 **.**

"A...ada ...eda... ra !" entendit-il.

Une lumière verte le frôla avant de toucher l'arbre.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_

Il l'ignorait, et à voir le corbeau raide mort devant lui, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il y avait un problème plus urgent.

 _Quelqu'un_ changeait d'axe dans les buissons en face.

 _ **"Xénophilius, à terre !"**_

Le gamin se jeta sous la roche, évitant la lueur, tandis que le gendarme, effrayé, reculait précipitamment sa voiture.

 _"Attends un peu, tueur à la gomme !"_ se dit Nemo.

Saisissant des morceaux de granit, il les lança à toute vitesse dans la direction de l'inconnu,

et ils explosèrent avant de l'atteindre.

 _Bon, ben j'aurais essayé._

Son action avait quand même eu un résultat, l'autre s'était déplacé, et...et plus rien n'arrivait. Nemo comprit.

"Il est dans une zone blanche. _**Courons !"**_

Enfant et adulte battirent des records et la Deux Chevaux les embarqua dans une figure peu académique. Cela, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **.**

"Bon sang mais... mais comment on peut se dé... défendre contre ça ! bégayait le gendarme.

\- On ne peut pas," répondit Nemo.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, là-bas, il en était conscient. Et pour que cela dure...

" _L'autre_ piste le gamin. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais c'est la seule explication plausible à sa présence à ce point précis de la route.

\- Donc, il peut nous suivre.

\- Possible. Et pour l'éviter, je ne vois qu'une solution : sauter d'une zone blanche à l'autre. Xénophilius ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Ton père t'a-t-il montré la carte qu'il a faite de ces dernières ?"

Affirmatif !

Sur ses indications, la fine équipe fit mille tours et détours pour ne pas sortir de leur espace sans Magie avant d'arriver, enfin, dans un lieu où la surface protectrice était la plus importante. Les terres et le château du baron local, Arnaud de Sigognac. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient se reposer et réfléchir à un plan pour se sortir de la mélasse.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Arnaud de Sigognac n'était pas un perdreau de l'année. L'homme allait sur ses soixante ans, dont vingt-cinq passés sur toutes les mers du globe, et dix à expérimenter avec Jacques-Yves Cousteau les nouveautés de l'exploration sous-marine. C'était lui qui, entre autres, avait mis au point les premiers robots de fond téléguidés depuis un bateau. Il était, on pouvait le dire, du genre aventureux réfléchi. Aussi, à l'arrivée du trio, il n'hésita pas à les accueillir et ne se dégonfla pas quand Nemo lui eut dit toute la vérité. Il verrouilla quand même les portes et activa les caméras qui envoyaient leurs images dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Xénophilius fixait, perplexe, une longue forme noire dans une vitrine. Etait-ce un vêtement ?

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? fit le baron de retour dans l'entrée, non, bien sûr, tu es trop jeune. Regarde de plus près. Lis l'étiquette.

\- Je ne sais pas lire le français, Monsieur.

\- Ah ! Je vais t'expliquer, alors. C'est une combinaison de plongée..."

Et le vieil homme parla longtemps avec l'enfant Sorcier, sans que celui-ci ne se lasse. Il en oubliait même la menace qui pesait sur sa tête et Nemo en était heureux. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses en les emmenant ici : Xénophilius avait désormais un protecteur, et lui...

Il avait trouvé comment neutraliser le tueur.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : OC, Severus Snape, J. Dawlish, Xénophilius Lovegood.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Troisième et dernière partie de la jeunesse de Nemo.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les dossiers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle - La jeunesse de Nemo III

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le vieil homme fit une pause et jeta un coup d'oeil à ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Cela en valait la peine : le museau d'Alistair béait et vu la taille dudit museau, c'était impressionnant, Dawlish semblait changé en statue de pierre, son thé à mi-chemin de sa bouche et Severus... son sourcil droit était un peu plus haut que le gauche, signe que le récit _l'intéressait._

"Humph, mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! gronda le Minotaure, on aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite."

Nemo pensa à les faire lanterner un peu, puis y renonça : Alistair était fichu d'exploser la table sous le coup de la frustration et il tenait à son matériel, merci bien ! Alors il prit une grande inspiration, et...

 **.**

 _1957._

La mise en place du piège fut difficile, principalement parce que les collègues du Brigadier Rivière - celui qui était venu chercher Nemo - ne pouvaient être joints directement. Il fallait d'abord passer par l'opératrice - _Ne quittez pas !_ \- tenter d'entrer en contact avec la mairie la plus proche de l'accident qui les monopolisait - _Je suis désolée, mais la ligne est coupée en direction de Cayres -_ se rabattre ensuite sur les bistrots à vingt kilomètres à la ronde et finir par tomber sur un paysan qui accepte de prendre son tracteur et d'aller prévenir les Gendarmes en question. En prenant son temps. Fallait pas pousser, tout de même.

Cela prit deux heures.

Pendant que Nemo fusillait des yeux le téléphone, le Baron de Sigognac avait emmené le Brigadier et le petit Xénophilius dans les profondeurs du château, où la cuisinière leur servit une assiette de soupe de légumes brûlante avec une noix de beurre. Le Châtelain discourait toujours sur les merveilles des sept mers qu'il avait pu voir, moitié par passion, moitié pour distraire l'enfant qui avait perdu son père. Cela marchait, le jeune Sorcier était fasciné.

"Tu sais, lui disait-il, il y a encore tant de choses sous l'eau qui restent à découvrir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je ne parle pas seulement des trésors engloutis, mais aussi des espèces marines inconnues.

\- Dans le monde magique, les races qui vivent sous les eaux sont connues. On les évite car elles sont dangereuses.

\- Ah !... Eh bien, il vous reste la surface. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'animaux que les tiens n'ont pas découverts. Peut-être est-ce une voie pour toi.

\- Euh...

\- Penses-y. L'exploration est la plus merveilleuse des aventures."

Et il partit, laissant Xénophilius songeur.

 _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Après tout, la recherche d'animaux non encore répertoriés n'était pas... n'était pas...,_

 _n'allait pas le faire passer pour un fou, comme son père._

 **.**

Ce fut juste après midi que l'estafette des gendarmes arriva dans la cour du château. Avec l'aide du Brigadier Rivière, Nemo put les convaincre de suivre son plan et bientôt la souricière se mit en place : trois véhicules, dont celui-ci, allaient rejoindre la maison des Lovegood, en se faisant remarquer le plus possible. Même topo pour l'ambulance qui récupèrerait le corps de Silianus. Ceux de la médecine légale avaient pour consigne de faire des commentaires à voix haute qui, si l'assassin était là-bas et les entendaient, le conduirait immanquablement au logis de sa victime. Lui, le jeune policier de vingt ans, partirait un peu avant dans la voiture du Baron, et avec _certaines_ de ses possessions.

"Antoine ?" fit une petite voix timide.

Nemo se retourna. Dans le hall du château, l'enfant le regardait.

"Tu vas attraper celui qui a tué mon père ?

\- J'ai bon espoir, oui, et...

\- Je veux t'aider !"

Il était sérieux, et Nemo sentit se nouer ses entrailles. Pour ce qu'il avait compris du monde des Sorciers, nul ne voulait laisser un crime impuni et la famille était alors en première ligne, impactant les enfants, majeurs comme mineurs.

"Écoute, lui dit-il, je vais t'expliquer ce que je compte faire, et _oui_ , je pense que tu pourras m'aider. Un peu."

Xénophilius tendit l'oreille et plus les mots coulaient, plus son visage se décomposait. Ce Moldu était complètement fou, parole !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quarante minutes plus tard, le ballet des forces de l'ordre perturbait la tranquillité lozérienne du coin et les voitures paraissaient bien plus nombreuses qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité, tant elles étaient en mouvement : sur la route, sur le lieu du crime, aux alentours du logis des Lovegood (ou Nemo s'était rendu), les gendarmes semblaient partout.

Tout près de ce dernier point, caché hors des zones blanches par un Sort de Désillusion, l'assassin de Silianus regardait ce va-et-vient avec mépris. Ce n'était pas ces équivalents moldus des Aurors qui allaient contrecarrer ses plans, oh non ! Le jeune Xénophilius serait mort lui aussi avant la nuit. Il n'allait pas laisser ce gamin sans doute aussi dérangé que son père se mettre entre lui et l'héritage qu'il convoitait.

Un véhicule qui s'approchait de la maison attira plus particulièrement son attention. Là aussi les occupants s'égayèrent dans toutes les directions, mais ce qui intéressa le meurtrier, ce fut la silhouette de petite taille qui prit le chemin vers le corps de logis. Il ne pouvait la voir distinctement car elle était trop loin de lui, cachée en partie par la neige, les rochers et les allées et venues des hommes en uniforme. Peu importait, sa cible était là, il n'allait pas la rater.

La petite forme s'éloigna en des enjambées saccadées et les adultes l'accompagnèrent, dépassant sans y prêter attention la masse blanche chapeautée qui barrait l'entrée du chemin. Le Sorcier leur donna un peu d'avance et marcha dans leurs traces. Quand il fut à la hauteur du bonhomme de neige, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Silianus était tombé bien bas, à se compromettre avec les Moldus et leurs traditions stupides. Une chose que _lui_ ne ferait jamais.

Il reprit son avancée et doubla la masse blanche sans lui accorder un second regard.

Ce fut sa perte.

 **.**

Un choc violent l'envoya rouler au sol.

Un être improbable avait jailli du bonhomme de neige et l'avait frappé, malheureusement pas assez fort pour l'assommer.

Le Sorcier se releva avant que la forme noire ne fut sur lui et leva sa baguette,

toujours pas de Source de Pouvoir.

Son assaillant lui envoya un autre coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas, et il sentit là la Magie lui répondre.

"Avada... "

Un coup de feu l'empêcha de finir. Sa main était blessée, sa baguette projetée au loin.

Dans la combinaison de plongée du Baron, Nemo n'hésita pas, il fit un crochet du gauche - comme Marcel Cerdan, son idole - et expédia l'assassin à l'extrême bord du chemin, celui qui surplombait l'abîme. Les pierres qui le composaient s'affaissèrent

et le Sorcier tomba.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"Antoine, ça va ?!"**

Le Brigadier Rivière accourait, avec encore en main son arme de service qui avait touché le meurtrier.

Nemo était gelé, malgré la combinaison de plongée. Cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée de se cacher au cœur du bonhomme de neige, mais le froid était trop rude et ses membres s'étaient engourdis. C'était la raison pour laquelle ses coups n'avaient pas été plus efficaces.

Il s'ébroua, voulant faire partir les restants de neige sur son dos et ses épaules.

Bizarre,

il avait réussi, il aurait dû en être heureux... alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ?

"Ça va ? répéta le Brigadier plus doucement.

\- Hmm, oui... et à propos, joli tir ! Vous avez mis dans le mille.

\- Ce n'était rien, ça, comparé aux cibles des concours de la Gendarmerie."

Le bruit dudit tir avait alerté les collègues et bientôt le chemin grouilla de monde. Certains descendirent dans les faïsses pour récupérer le corps du Sorcier, d'autres reprirent la route pour rejoindre leur brigade ou tenter d'atteindre Mende, malgré la route mauvaise. La dernière équipe revenait lentement de la maison, et pour cause : elle avait avec elle le leurre numéro un sans lequel le piège n'aurait pas pu fonctionner.

Le Robot humanoïde de petite taille destiné à l'exploration des épaves sous-marines, créé par le Baron de Sigognac, et que Nemo avait fait passer pour Xénophilius.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme sourit. Pauvre gamin ! Pour améliorer l'illusion, Nemo lui avait fait quitter ses vêtements pour les mettre sur le Robot. Le problème, c'était que le Baron, n'ayant pas eu d'enfants, n'avait pas de quoi le rhabiller. Ce fut de la cuisinière, vivant sur place, que vint le salut,

si l'on puis dire,

elle lui avait donné les vêtements de sa petite fille.

 **.**

"Alors c'est tout ?!" demanda Alistair.

L'apostrophe du Minotaure rendit vie à ses deux compagnons. Dawlish porta enfin sa tasse à ses lèvres et les plissa : son thé était froid. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise.

"C'est tout pour ce qui était du volet moldu de l'histoire, répondit Nemo, et pour le côté Sorcier, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé après.

\- Mais tu n'as pas été Oublietté ! Or pour que notre ami Auror ait retrouvé le dossier dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie, cela veut dire que ses collègues anglais avaient pris le relais et dans ce cas, ils auraient dû effacer la mémoire de tous les Moldus concernés.

\- Je peux répondre à cela, fit Dawlish, quelqu'un a demandé à ce que le jeune Antoine Morin et le Brigadier Rivière soient exclus du passage des Oubliators.

\- Madame Kostic, je suppose ; elle commençait à poser les bases de ses Enquêtes Internationales, à l'époque, et cherchait déjà des futures recrues...

\- ... et comme elle voit l'avenir, elle a dû discerner le jeune très prometteur que tu étais."

Nemo rougit. Même après quarante ans, cela l'embarrassait.

"Dawlish, vous qui avez lu le dossier, vous pouvez nous dévoiler la version sorcière de l'histoire ? l'en pria le Potionniste.

\- Oui. Et tout d'abord l'identité de l'assassin : c'était un cousin ruiné des Lovegood qui voulait l'héritage du Chef de Famille.

\- Et qu'est-il advenu de Xénophilius ?

\- Quand il est revenu dans sa maison, il a réussi à faire marcher un Miroir à Double Sens que sa marraine lui avait confié, n'ayant pas très confiance en son père, et il l'a contactée. C'est elle qui a prévenu les Aurors et les a accompagnés en France, pour récupérer son filleul.

\- Qui était cette femme ?

\- Augusta Londubat.

\- Ouille, pauvre Xénophilius !"

 _Si c'est elle qui l'a élevé, pas étonnant que par réaction il soit devenu si "déphasé"._

"Bah ! fit Alistair, l'essentiel c'est que tout ce bazar se soit bien terminé pour lui et que le dossier soit clos.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, enfin... il y a quelque chose qui est resté dans les Archives, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être encore."

Et Dawlish leur montra ce qu'il avait trouvé dans une boîte attenante au dossier.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, le lendemain._

"Un instant, j'arrive, j'arrive !" cria Xénophilius.

L'excentrique Sorcier se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir chez lui ? Qui _savait_ où il habitait ?

"Professeur Snape ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'homme aux robes noires sur le seuil, y a-t-il un problème avec ma fille ?

\- Non, Monsieur Lovegood. Je ne suis ici qu'en tant qu'accompagnateur. Pouvons-nous entrer ?"

 _Nous ?_

Xénophilius remarqua alors l'autre homme : vieux - sans Magie, il le sentait - mais ses traits et ses yeux bleu glacé remuait en lui un lointain souvenir.

Ne voulant pas paraître impoli, il guida ses visiteurs dans la pièce la plus... la moins... enfin l'à-peu-près vivable de la Tour et les pria de s'asseoir.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il au Moldu.

\- M'aider à clore définitivement une histoire vieille de quarante ans.

\- _Quarante ans ?!"_

Alors le voile de la Mémoire se déchira. Xénophilius sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers Nemo qui s'était lui aussi levé.

"C'est... c'est incroyable ! Antoine...

\- Oui.

\- Oh !"

Le Sorcier blond serrait de toutes ses forces l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie un jour de décembre, bien des années plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir un jour, surtout dans un territoire magique.

Les deux se mirent à se raconter leurs vies et les minutes, puis les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Severus, totalement oublié, s'endormit sur le canapé, en compagnie de bestioles toutes aussi _collantes_ que Flûtiau, quoique de plus faible encombrement.

Enfin les deux amis, on pouvait le dire, arrêtèrent leur bavardage, réveillèrent Severus qui sommeillait, la tête sur un ARNI - Animal Ronflant Non Identifié - et il fallut bien penser au retour en France.

"Avant, nous avons quelque chose à te remettre, Xénophilius, dit Nemo.

\- Quelque chose pour moi ?"

Le Potionniste sortit un étui fin et long de sa poche et le Sorcier blond _sut_ ce qu'il contenait.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux quand il l'ouvrit.

Sur le velours passé se tenait la baguette magique de Silianus, son père.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

On dit que depuis ce jour, Xénophilius Lovegood est enfin devenu adulte,

mais on raconte tellement de choses dans le monde des Sorciers.

...


	4. Brèves rencontres 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : OC, Severus Snape.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Nouvelle histoire sur la jeunesse de Nemo. La deuxième partie sera publiée le premier janvier

Bonne lecture,

ET JOYEUX NOËL !

* * *

La Jeunesse de Nemo - Brèves rencontres 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Santé !" s'écria Nemo, levant son verre à liqueur.

Les invités l'imitèrent et avalèrent leur boisson : un café pour Severus et la plupart des Enquêteurs, un chocolat chaud pour Minerva et les plus jeunes, un Limoncello pour - évidemment - Albus, la bouteille de Vodka pour Alistair (qui la buvait avec une paille) et même... les gamelles pleines de Sauce Bolognaise de Massacre et Flûtiau, les deux Créatures copiant en tout leurs amis humains.

"Ce que je suis heureuse de vous voir à la maison ! avoua Lydie, perchée sur un tabouret, vous m'avez manqué."

Ses vis-à-vis sourirent.

Elle aussi leur avait manqué,

tous ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle leur avaient manqué.

Quand le vieil homme avait appris l'adoption de Harry par Severus et Alistair, il n'avait eu de cesse d'organiser une fête au Bar des Louchébems. Cela avait pris du temps pour caler une date qui convienne à tout le monde, Sorciers et Enquêteurs, mais il avait réussi : avec l'aide de sa petite-fille, et, étonnamment, de Léonia, la mère d'Alistair.

L'après-midi festive promettait d'être mémorable.

Elle le fut, mais pour une personne spécifique, et pour une raison différente de ce qu'il aurait cru.

 **.**

 _Plus tard..._

Les conversations s'étiraient, parfois trouées d'éclats de rire, l'ambiance légère semblait partie pour durer. Nemo l'espérait : son monde et celui des Sorciers étaient trop souvent le théâtre de violences et une journée heureuse en était d'autant plus chérie. Aussi commença-t-il à râler quand Alistair se mit à relater l'affaire Lovegood, que lui-même avait narrée à Severus et au Minotaure.

"J'avais dit : on ne parle de rien qui ait un rapport avec le boulot !

\- Ça compte pas. T'étais pas un Enquêteur en '57."

L'argument spécieux fit taire le vieil homme - au moins deux secondes - et Alistair en profita pour continuer l'histoire, l'émaillant de petites remarques sur ce qu'avait fait son chef à l'époque. Nemo le laissa faire. Il savait très bien que quand le Minotaure était lancé, rien ni personne ne pouvait le contraindre à s'arrêter.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne nous aies jamais parlé de cela, Grand-Père, fit Lydie à la fin du récit, c'était quand même ta première énigme criminelle...

-... et la première fois aussi qu'il rencontrait des Sorciers. Mais bon, il a mis quarante ans avant d'en voir à nouveau, on peut comprendre que ça lui soit sorti de l'esprit."

Nemo sourit. La dernière phrase du Minotaure n'était pas tout à fait exacte.

 _Il y en a eu d'autres,_ pensa-t-il.

Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua le silence autour de lui qu'il réalisa : il avait pensé à voix haute.

Et quand on connaissait Lydie...

.

"Allez, raconte, Grand-Père !... Alleeez !... Steuplé, steuplé steupléééé !"

Pour épargner ses oreilles le vieil homme capitula et les invités, alléchés par la perspective d'une Belle Histoire de l'Oncle Nemo*, attendirent qu'il commence.

 _Et zut ! Il n'en avait pas_ _ **du tout**_ _envie._

"Je ne peux pas ! Ces rencontres sont violentes, pour la plupart, et il y a des enfants ici.

\- Si tu parles d'Elspeth et de Harry, ils en ont vu autant que certains de tes Enquêteurs, malgré leur jeune âge."

Lydie avait l'art de ruiner les tentatives d'évitement.

Au moins pouvait-il choisir ce qu'il allait conter. Une tranche de vie, tiens, cela serait une bonne idée !

Le problème était que cette histoire concernait l'un de ses hôtes, et que malgré les précautions qu'il pourrait prendre, celui-ci reconnaîtrait la personne au centre du récit.

Nemo soupira. _A la grâce des Dieux, s'il m'en parle, nous verrons bien._

"Cela se passait deux ans après l'affaire Lovegood..."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au nord de Paris, 9 juillet 1959, sept heures du matin..._

" _ **MORIN !... C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?!"**_

La voix mélodieuse du Lieutenant Despieds - que ses subordonnés appelaient Laplante - retentit dans les locaux dédiés à la Conservation des Archives Criminelles de la capitale, où le pauvre Antoine Morin, plus jeune inspecteur de France, croupissait momentanément pour expier des manquements manifestes au règlement. A l'époque, nul n'aurait parié un kopeck sur la carrière du jeune homme dans la Police, car il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans le moule.

"J'ai une mission à vous confier ! Si vous la réussissez, vous retournerez au Quai des Orfèvres, dans la nouvelle équipe de votre ami Chassebois.

\- D'accord ! Qui dois-je tuer ?

\- _Quoi ?!_.

\- J'plaisantais. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Humph !... Vous devez convoyer cet attaché-case qui contient un témoignage essentiel pour l'enquête d'un collègue.

\- D'accord. Où dois-je aller ?

\- Birmingham.

\- _Mais c'est en Angleterre !_

\- Bien vu, Sherlock. Et comme vous êtes le seul à parler anglais dans le service, vous avez été désigné volontaire pour y aller. Alors, heureux ?"

La tête de Nemo montrait tout, sauf le bonheur, mais il se résigna. Au moins échapperait-il quelque temps aux préparatifs de son mariage qui se ferait après la Fête nationale. Et à la manie qu'avait sa future belle-mère d'en changer les détails au minimum trois fois par jour.

 **.**

Nemo réussit à parcourir la distance Paris-Calais en trois heures et demie - bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait trafiqué son moteur - et il arriva à temps pour prendre le Ferry. Quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, il posait une roue sur le sol britannique.

La conduite à gauche le gêna un peu au début, mais les miles défilèrent les uns après les autres et le jeune policier commençait à penser que sa mission se déroulait du mieux possible. Laplante - pardon, Despieds ! - lui avait laissé coordonnées et consignes : il devait apporter le témoignage au Lieutenant Dalziel, dans le bureau jouxtant celui du Recouvrements des Contraventions, derrière la P.J. locale.

 _Ils doivent enregistrer ce fichu papier AVANT dix-huit heures dans un certain dossier, sinon le procès qu'il concerne ne pourra pas avoir lieu._

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lieutenant, je le ferai. J'aurais même une petite marge." fit Antoine, confiant.

Oh, cela n'est pas une chose à dire, quand l'Employé du Destin qui s'occupe de vous s'ennuie et cherche une occasion de faire bouger les choses.

Donc...

 **.**

Antoine avait laissé Londres derrière lui et abordait la route conduisant aux Midlands et à Birmingham, sa destination finale. Son estomac réclamait pitance, le mini-sandwich qu'il avait mangé sur le Ferry n'étant déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

 _Bien_ , pensa-t-il, _une halte dans la prochaine ville est à envisager._

Et c'est en accélérant dans une ligne droite que l'Événement se produisit.

Du néant surgit une silhouette humaine. Une femme.

 _Nom de nom, je vais la percuter !_

Nemo écrasa le frein. Peine perdue ! Il ne pourrait stopper à temps.

Alors, d'une manœuvre désespérée, il tourna le volant, s'envoyant dans le bois qu'il longeait. Les conséquences du choc furent étonnamment légères : quelques bosses et le cuir chevelu entamé.

Le jeune inspecteur sortit de la voiture. _J'ai eu de la chance. Voyons si mon "apparition" en a eu autant que moi._

Elle était sur le sol, immobile.

Antoine s'avança, inquiet, mais fut bien vite rassuré : elle respirait.

 _Bon sang, elle parait avoir mon âge._

Quelques pas le rapprochèrent. La jeune femme gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait des égratignures sur le visage, sans doute dues à sa chute sur le goudron mais ne semblait pas être autrement blessée.

"Madame..."

Elle remarqua sa présence.

"Pouvez-vous bouger ?"

Elle étira son corps. Le trouvant indemne, elle parvint à se lever, mais à peine debout un vertige la prit et elle vacilla.

Nemo, bien sûr, vint lui porter secours.

A peine l'avait-il saisie qu'un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

Confus, le jeune homme la fixa sans comprendre. _Est-ce un choc électrique ? Un... un Sortilège ?_

Car il en était sûr, l'apparition de nulle part était due à la Magie, ce Pouvoir qu'il avait rencontré en Lozère, lorsqu'il avait sauvé Xénophilius Lovegood.

La femme lui rendit son regard de ses prunelles couleur de nuit.

Nemo ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé,

mais quelque chose avait changé.

 **...**

* * *

* En référence à la Bande Dessinée _Les belles histoires de l'oncle Paul._


	5. Brèves rencontres 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : OC, Severus Snape.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Lilys et Fralexclem, merci pour vos reviews !

 **.**

BONNE ANNÉE À TOUTES ET À TOUS !

 **.**

Suite de la nouvelle histoire sur la jeunesse de Nemo, avec des invités-surprise du monde réel.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La jeunesse de Nemo - Brèves rencontres 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent là, au beau milieu de la route, les bras le long du corps, figés comme l'armée en terre cuite de l'Empereur Qin. Seules vivaient les paupières sur le regard bleu de Nemo et les orbes d'obsidienne de la femme, mais celle-ci semblait lutter contre une grande angoisse. Se sentait-elle agressée ? Impossible ! Le jeune inspecteur ne la menaçait pas...

D'instinct Antoine baissa les yeux et commença à parler, de tout, de rien, espérant que ce flot de paroles emporte la frayeur tapissant les traits de la jeune Anglaise. Et, peu à peu, cela marcha. Un souffle revint soulever la poitrine, les épaules se détendirent et les prunelles - enfin ! - perdirent cette peur qu'elles avaient tentée en vain de cacher.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, mais il permit aux corps de s'éveiller. A minima.

Nemo sourit timidement, sa vis-à-vis pencha la tête. Elle avait l'air étourdi de ceux qui viennent d'échapper à un cauchemar. Elle focalisa sur l'homme, et puis... elle eut un geste qui semblait inexplicablement intime, pour deux êtres qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Elle l'enlaça.

L'inspecteur Morin piqua un fard qui le fit ressembler à une pivoine. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tenu ainsi par une adulte. Sa fiancée était pudique, dûment chapitrée par sa mère : pas d'embrassades, pas de sorties communes tardives, et, bien sûr, pas de tête-à-tête sans chaperon. Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il ne savait que faire, sinon attendre que la jeune femme le relâche et lui permette de reprendre contenance. Ce qu'elle fit peu après.

Il l'observa une nouvelle fois. Ses joues étaient moins pâles, son regard... apaisé. Quoi qu'il se soit passé durant leur étreinte et les secondes précédant celle-ci, cela avait changé son sentiment.

"Merci." murmura-t-elle

 _Merci ?! Merci pour quoi ? Pour avoir failli vous renverser, tout à l'heure ?_

Nemo, perdu, la vit reculer de deux pas. Ils étaient revenus à leur position initiale, comme s'ils devaient rejouer la même scène, mais de manière différente. Pour un peu on aurait attendu le cri "Moteur !" et le clap de début.

Il n'y avait pas de caméra, pas plus que de régisseur ou de scripte,

et le bruit qu'ils entendirent n'avait rien du heurt de deux morceaux de bois.

 **.**

 **TUT... TUTUUT...** _ **SCRRRIIIITCH !**_

Le minibus pila à moins d'un mètre d'eux, les pneus échauffés. Chauffeur et passagers se ruèrent au dehors.

"Pas de mal ? demanda un jeune homme qui devait avoir autour de vingt ans.

\- Ça va, répondit Nemo, vous ne nous avez pas touchés.

\- Mais pourquoi étiez-vous sur la route ?"

 _Eh bien, euh..._

Nemo s'en tint à une partielle vérité.

"Nous... nous avons eu un accident. La voiture est inutilisable, et... et nous étions en train de reprendre nos esprits."

Au vu des égratignures sur les visages, et de la carrosserie enfoncée du véhicule, les autres ne posèrent plus de questions.

" _Well_ , montez avec nous ! fit le chauffeur, un homme dans la force de l'âge, il y a un garage à la prochaine ville, dans dix miles, il vous prêteront volontiers une voiture et ils viendront récupérer celle-là."

C'était la chose la plus sage à faire, et Nemo et son inconnue acceptèrent l'offre du conducteur. Ils grimpèrent la haute marche du minibus,

et tombèrent dans un joyeux désordre, au milieu duquel trônait des guitares sèches et une batterie qui accusait un certain nombre d'années d'usage.

"Oh, vous êtes des musiciens ! constata Nemo alors qu'il s'installait, jouez-vous du Rock n' Roll, comme ce Chuck Berry qui a tant de succès en Amérique ?

\- Un peu. Mais aussi des ballades ou des chansons d'amour. Vous vous y connaissez ?

\- J'ai déjà joué de la batterie, avoua-t-il, le regard envieux devant les caisses et cymbales qui semblaient l'appeler.

\- Hé ! fit le premier garçon qui leur avait parlé, cela vous dirait de faire un bœuf avec nous ?

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui. Notre batteur nous a lâchés, et nous retournons justement à Liverpool pour en engager un autre. Alors, cela vous dit ?

\- Okay, Monsieur... Monsieur ?

\- Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle John, voici Paul, George, et notre chauffeur Barney.

\- Enchanté, Messieurs ! Moi c'est Nemo, et ma... ma compagne...

\- Eileen, fit celle-ci, avant de replonger dans le silence.

\- Alors qu'allons-nous jouer ? reprit le jeune Français.

\- Une chanson que Paul a composée l'an dernier. Elle s'intitule _Love me do._ Voici la partition, vous pouvez la déchiffrer ?

\- Pas de problème !"

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

John entreprit le solo d'harmonica qui ouvrait la chanson et les autres suivirent.

 _Love, love me do_

 _You know I love You_

 _I'll always be true_

 _So pleaaase,_

 _Love me do..._

Ce fut la première de cette chanson qui devint, moins de trois ans plus tard, un "tube" qui mena ses interprètes à un succès planétaire.

Les Beatles étaient nés.

.

"Au revoir !" cria Nemo au minibus qui s'en allait.

Eileen et lui étaient au garage dont avait parlé le chauffeur et faisaient leurs adieux aux musiciens, partis vers leur Destin.

Quand ils étaient tous arrivés en ville, les garçons les avaient invités à un Fish and chips et les choses allant, il était déjà quatre heures quand ils en sortirent. Pour Nemo, il ne fallait plus traîner.

Mais il y avait encore une question à régler.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Retourner chez moi.

\- Si je peux...

\- Chut !"

Elle sourit.

"Vous ferez tant pour moi."

Elle s'en alla vers l'arrêt de bus, sa main caressant son ventre comme s'il contenait le trésor le plus précieux du monde.

 _"Vous ferez...", elle a employé le futur, pas le passé, ni le présent. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_

Antoine Morin ne le sut jamais, Nemo l'enquêteur le comprit trente-huit ans plus tard.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Deux heures pour_ _cinquante_ _miles, c'est tout à fait faisable._

Mais Nemo aurait dû comprendre que son Destin personnel ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme cela. A un croisement il se trompa de route, et, d'un côté à l'autre, il se trouva dans la banlieue de Birmingham alors que s'affichait sur sa montre cinq heures et demie. Désespéré, il appuya à fond sur le champignon, brûlant plusieurs feux rouges, attirant derrière lui la police motorisée et prenant de plus en plus de risques.

Après plusieurs minutes de course-poursuite, il parvint _enfin_ devant la PJ locale, mais arrivé là, catastrophe ! Impossible de se rappeler où exactement il avait rendez-vous.

"Oh bon sang c'était... c'était... ah oui, je me souviens !"

Alors que les sirènes de la police se rapprochaient de lui, il baissa la vitre et brailla :

"Le Service de Recouvrement des Contraventions, s'il vous plaît ?!"

Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé français. Heureusement, un passant, ancien diplomate, le renseigna - première rue à droite, deuxième portail sur votre gauche - et il put s'y précipiter.

Quand il vit la voiture bondir, et la police la suivre, l'Anglais ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

 _Un contrevenant d'outre-manche, poursuivi par les forces de l'ordre, qui se précipite au Bureau des Contraventions pour régler la somme due pour les infractions qu'il vient de commettre._

 _Il est fou, ce Français !... Il mériterait presque d'être un Anglais._

 **.**

Nemo arrêta sa voiture dans un grand crissement de pneus et jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _Oh non !_

Six heures quatorze.

Il avait échoué. Laplante - pardon, Despieds ! - allait le tuer.

Il était si déprimé qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que quelqu'un tapait contre sa vitre.

"Hey ! fit le nouveau venu, je suis Dalziel, de la criminelle, v' z'êtes l'inspecteur de Paris ? Mowin, c'est cela ?

\- Morin, c'est bien cela. Inspecteur, ce n'est plus sûr.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard," fit-il en fusillant sa montre du regard.

Dalziel fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Une minute, faites-moi voir le cadran."

Il agrippa le poignet de Nemo et, soudain,

il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

"Ha ha, je suppose que vous avez foncé ici la tête dans le volant ?!

\- D'une certaine manière. Qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?

\- Eh bien, mon cher, vous avez oublié de mettre votre montre à l'heure anglaise. Ce qui fait qu'il est cinq heures et quart, maintenant, et non six heures et quart comme vous semblez le penser."

Le visage écarlate, Nemo se laissa emporter dans les profondeurs du bâtiment par Dalziel, afin de déposer officiellement le document à l'origine de tout.

Les policiers qui le coursaient arrivèrent dans la seconde.

Plus tard, le jeune inspecteur Français ramena au pays une contravention longue de deux pieds trois pouces.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Nemo rangeait les derniers couverts dans leur tiroir. La fête était finie. Les invités partis.

Sauf un.

Le vieil homme se rappela le récit qu'il avait fait de sa mission anglaise.

Quand il s'était tu personne n'avait commenté, jusqu'à ce qu'Alistair explose :

"Non mais j'y crois pas ! T'as joué avec les Beatles, _toi_?!"

C'était tout ce qu'il avait retenu de l'histoire. Et son chef aurait souhaité que tous soient dans son cas.

"C'était ma mère, murmura une voix de soie.

\- Oui.

\- _Tu aurais pu..._

 _-_ Non. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle, et elle le savait.

\- Ce que tu décrivais quand tu l'a saisie... il y a eu un lien. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidée ?

\- Écoute...

Il y a bien eu un lien ce jour-là, mais pas avec elle.

Avec l'enfant qu'elle portait, et qui naitra exactement six mois plus tard.

Toi, Severus."

.

A nouveau un silence.

"Elle savait que je ferais un jour partie de ton Destin, elle n'imaginait sans doute pas que cela prendrait trente-sept ans, poursuivit Nemo,

lorsque, pour la toute première fois, tu es entré au Bar des Louchébems j'ai su que tu étais son fils. La ressemblance était frappante, je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Pendant que ce nigaud d'Alistair te soulevait de terre, tant il était enchanté de te revoir, j'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

\- Est-ce que... était-ce à cause d'elle que tu m'as accepté - tu haïssais les Sorciers avec raison - ou parce que, pour la première fois, tu voyais Alistair heureux ?

\- Les deux, sans doute."

La quiétude revint. Severus s'éloigna, ses yeux d'obsidienne se posant un instant sur l'azur de ceux du vieil homme.

Nemo soupira.

Il n'avait jamais pu oublier Eileen, même en presque quatre décennies de vie agitée.

"Et zut !" grogna-t-il.

Il avait encore une poussière dans l'œil.

...


	6. Mini-Minotaure

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un petit OS pour vous faire patienter, en attendant le prologue de ma prochaine fic.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La jeunesse de Nemo - Mini-Minotaure

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Vous êtes-vous demandé quand et dans quelles circonstances Nemo avait-il rencontré Alistair pour la toute première fois ?

Oui ?

Alors asseyez-vous confortablement dans le fauteuil virtuel que voici,

je commence l'histoire...

 **.**

Angleterre, 1966.

 _ **"On a ga-gné ! On a ga-gné ! On a ga-gné !..."**_

Les cris des collègues anglais de Nemo résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, alors qu'il arpentait après minuit les rues calmes de Soho. La veille, en début de soirée, la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Football avait été retransmise par la BBC et l'inspecteur Dalziel, récemment muté à Londres, avait invité son homologue français à venir au Pub en bas de chez lui regarder le match à la télévision.

Antoine avait accepté. Pas qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup au foot, surtout que l'équipe de France avait été éliminée au premier tour, mais il pensait naïvement qu'il passerait une soirée sympathique.

Ah ouiche... funeste idée !

Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une grande partie des policiers de Londres, une bouteille de bière fourrée d'autorité en main et il avait regardé le match, coincé comme une sardine en boite entre des gars qui hurlaient comme des Banshees à chaque but.

Et des buts, il y en avait eu ! L'Angleterre avait battu l'Allemagne par quatre à deux, score que les londoniens avaient fêté tant et plus, et les pintes s'étaient additionnées.

Autant dire que quand Nemo avait tiré sa révérence, il était plus que gris mais n'avait pas voulu rester chez son ami.

"Un peu de marche me fera du bien," avait-il dit. Et il avait laissé les autres s'endormir sur leurs chaises.

Maintenant, il glissait tel un fantôme dans les rues de ce quartier londonien si prisé de la jeunesse qui en avait fait son porte-étendard.

Le Swinging London, comme l'écrivaient les journaux.

Ce lieu cristallisait la soif de liberté de ceux qui n'avaient pas connu la guerre et qui ne voulaient pas de la vie étriquée de leurs parents. Tout changeait à une vitesse folle : la mode, les actualités, la société. Mary Quant inventait la mini-jupe, les Rollings Stones chantaient "I can get no satisfaction" et le monde avait les yeux tournés vers l'Asie, où une femme, Madame Indira Gandhi, devenait premier ministre en Inde, où les Américains commençaient à bombarder le Vietnam et Mao lançait la Révolution culturelle en Chine.

C'était... c'était un bouillonnement qui ne semblait pas devoir finir de sitôt, et...

"Et zut, il pleut !"

Cela, par contre, c'était une constante anglaise.

Nemo n'avait jamais pu profiter d'un de ses séjours britanniques sans pluie.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur il continua sa route, remontant seulement le col de sa veste. Le glouglou des rigoles, et le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques aussitôt formées l'accompagnaient de leurs musiques et cela le berçait. Il était bien, l'esprit au repos, à des années-lumière de la réalité.

Pas suffisamment, toutefois, pour ne pas percevoir une note discordante au milieu de tout cela.

C'était très faible, mais il ne pouvait s'y tromper :

des sanglots.

 **.**

Les réflexes du policier jouèrent, et l'inspecteur plongea dans une contre-allée encombrée de poubelles, et d'autres choses que l'on aurait été en peine de nommer.

Il s'immobilisa. Et ces quelques secondes sans bruit confirmèrent son hypothèse et l'affinèrent :

c'étaient des pleurs d'enfant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Hé, petit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu veux que je t'emmène aux urgences ?" fit-il d'une voix forte, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

 _Bougre d'idiot, tu lui as parlé en français ! Il n'a sans doute rien compris. Et maintenant, il va se méfier de toi, c'est sûr..._

Mais les craintes de l'inspecteur étaient vaines.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière les sacs informes. La silhouette qu'il distinguait devait appartenir à un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, s'il se fiait à la taille... mais quelque chose clochait, il n'aurait su dire quoi et cela l'agaçait.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda une voix aiguë, à la fois inquiète et coléreuse.

Nemo fut surpris d'entendre l'enfant lui répondre en français. Surpris et soulagé. Le petit bonhomme n'était pas effondré ou en état de catatonie, donc il était improbable qu'il ait été victime d'un vieux pervers. Au moins cela d'éliminé, il n'aurait su comment le gérer.

"Je suis un... un touriste français, lui répondit-il, ne veux-tu pas sortir de là ? Je ne te ferai aucun mal."

Les mots qu'il avait voulu apaisants eurent l'effet inverse : l'enfant pleura de plus belle.

"Calme-toi, petit... écoute, je vais reculer jusqu'au milieu de la route, et toi, tu pourras ainsi venir à l'angle de l'allée. Comme cela, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu pourras t'enfuir."

Antoine exécuta la manœuvre et recula d'une dizaine de mètres. Au fond de l'allée rien ne bougeait.

"Viens, n'aie pas peur, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous... vous ferez comme les autres ! renifla la silhouette.

\- Je ne suis pas "comme les autres", gamin, j'en suis même loin. Alors ?!"

Le corps dégingandé se déplia devant les yeux effarés de Nemo, qui s'en trouva sans réaction : deux jambes, deux bras, un tronc tout à fait normaux,

et une tête...

Un pelage roux, des oreilles sans cesse pivotantes et des cornes que faisait luire doucement la lumière des lampadaires.

Il avait devant lui un Mini-Minotaure.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Nemo garda quelques secondes la bouche ouverte sans qu'un son n'en sorte, trop saisi pour réagir.

Heureusement.

Le gamin piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre mais ne faisait pas mine de s'enfuir.

 _Surtout ne pas le laisser réfléchir !_

"Hum, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas courant, un petit Minotaure, fit l'inspecteur d'une voix assurée, mais que fais-tu là sous la pluie ? Tu t'es perdu ?"

L'enfant hocha sa tête cornue.

"Mais il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal."

La gorge du petit se serrait, c'était visible.

Antoine avança d'un pas... de deux... puis il s'agenouilla et posa ses mains bien en évidence sur le goudron.

"Raconte-moi."

Les mots libérés coulèrent à la vitesse d'une rivière en crue.

 **.**

Maintenant ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. L'un _sur_ l'autre, devrait-on dire, car l'enfant avait fini par sauter dans les bras de Nemo, cherchant - et trouvant - du réconfort dans le contact.

Et pendant qu'il posait ses naseaux sur la chemise de l'adulte, celui-ci cogitait.

 _Bon, résumons... Il a été attaqué par un Sorcier qui déteste les Créatures hybrides comme lui... sa mère a sorti sa baguette - donc c'est une Sorcière, elle aussi - pour le défendre et lui a dit de s'enfuir. Il est parti trop loin et s'est perdu._

 _Je n'ai plus qu'à le ramener chez lui. Mais avant..._

Nemo, excédé d'entendre sans cesse renifler le gamin sortit son mouchoir.

Catastrophe !

Le carré de tissu était trempé, ayant eu son compte de pluie.

Dépité, Nemo contemplait le désastre quand un éclat de rire secoua la quiétude de la ruelle.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ?" fit-il, faussement vexé.

Un hochement vigoureux du museau lui répondit.

Avec un soupir exagéré, l'inspecteur affirma sa prise sur le Mini-Minotaure et partit en direction d'une cabine téléphonique. Le petit avait fini par lui donner son nom : Alistair Dutoréador. Ce n'était pas courant, par ici, un nom français. Il eut vite fait de le trouver dans l'annuaire.

"Il y en a pour dix minutes à pied. En route, gamin !"

Alistair ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était endormi au creux de son épaule.

 **.**

Dire que Léonia Dutoréador fut heureuse de retrouver son fils était en-dessous de la vérité, si l'on se fiait au volume de ses cris. Nemo se serait cru retourné des heures en arrière, dans le Pub des supporters, au coup de sifflet final.

La Sorcière voulut, par prudence, _oublietter_ ce passant si obligeant mais Alistair l'en empêcha. Il avait confiance en ce Moldu différent des autres.

"Tu crois qu'on se reverra un jour ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Sans aucun doute !"

Et la pluie engloutit à nouveau l'homme aux yeux bleus glacés.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Une quinzaine d'années plus tard, au Bar des Louchébems..._

"Nemo ?

\- Je suis là, Madame Kostic.

\- Votre nouvel Enquêteur est là.

\- Ah oui ! Votre... surprise. Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

\- Justement, pour la surprise."

L'homme haussa les épaules. Il était vain d'essayer de comprendre les raisons de sa Patronne, il le savait depuis longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit et **il** entra.

Immense.

Des cornes démesurées. Des oreilles toujours aussi mouvantes, un pelage qui s'était à peine éclairci.

"Alistair ?"

Nemo posa le verre qu'il essuyait et avança à grands pas vers le colosse.

" **ALISTAIR !...** Ce que je suis _heureux_ de te revoir."

L'on se serait cru revenu quinze ans en arrière, dans cette ruelle de Soho. Sauf qu'à cet instant, c'était le Minotaure qui soulevait l'homme comme un fétu de paille, c'était lui qui souriait devant les yeux embués.

 **.**

Après une longue discussion autour d'un verre, Nemo était ravi.

Alistair était devenu quelqu'un de bien.

Un seul petit nuage venait ombrer le tableau. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire... un rien.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Alistair, pas dupe.

\- C'est juste que... "

Les yeux bleus se voilèrent, perdus dans le passé.

"... je ne vais plus pouvoir t'appeler Mini-Minotaure, maintenant."

L'intéressé éclata de rire, et l'ondée qui menaçait au dehors se décida à tomber,

comme une pluie londonienne.

...


End file.
